Encuentro
by KorouYuki Hime
Summary: Todo puede pasar... mas bien todo paso en esta historia Yaoi sasunaru :3


**Sasunaru ._. no leas a menos que quieras trauma y si ya estas HAHA XD entonces adelante(advertencia: YAOI:chicoxchico)**

Yuuki: ^^ espero sea de su agrado ya que es nuestro primer trabajo

L: pero si esto lo escribió la enanita no tu

Sayumi: calla L fue una colaboración de ambas

Yuuki: bueno pero la idea es toda tulla

Haruka/karli: sigan pelando nosotras presentaremos el disclaimer

Yu/yumi/L : eh?

Haruka/karli: bueno aquí esta

**Disclaimer: ****Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen**

Todo a mí alrededor se siente frio. Levanto la mirada todo me dan la espalda, te acercas y observo en tu rostro tu mirada inexpresiva, de odio, fría… -Todos menos tú por favor- grito y despierto otra vez la misma pesadilla de hace 2 años.

-Naruto- Susurro tú nombre y en seguida empieza a sonar el despertador. Siempre lo mismo desde hace 2 semanas atrás. Quito el despertador me levanto y me dirijo a la cascada a refrescarme un poco. De camino allá pienso en ti de cómo serian las cosas si yo no me hubiera ido, al llegar noto una presencia y no cualquier presencia eras tú. Te estás refrescando en el agua. Tú cuerpo se ve de maravilla pero tú mirada es un poco triste en que estarás pensando me acerco a ti sin detenerme a pensar y te abrazo, te sobresaltas.

-Sasuke- Al fin puedo oír mi nombre en tus bellos labios. Pero te apartas rápidamente de mi alcance. A medida que tú das un paso hacia atrás yo doy 2 pasos hacia ti.

-¿Sasuke qué haces aquí?- Me pregunta

Ni yo mismo se la respuesta a esa pregunta, entonces solo digo lo que pienso ya no puedo más me canse de ser siempre la persona fría y sin emociones

-Te… te amo- Te sorprendes y te sonrojas y sigo insistiendo ya que tú no das respuesta -Te amo Naruto desde el primer día en que te vi, te amo.-

-Cállate- Me gritas y solo obedezco a lo que me pides no quiero causarte más problemas

-Como puedes decir eso ¿EEEE?- Te escucho en silencio mientras tú voz se va haciendo más baja y se quiebra como si estuvieras a punto de echar en llanto

-Después de… irte y dejarme… solo- Ciento que algo filoso atraviesa mi corazón un aire frio me duele el pecho al ver que por tu rostro cae un par de lágrimas

-Naru…-

-CÁLLATE! - Me vuelves a callar. -No tienes derecho a pronunciar mi nombre-.

Bajo la mirada por el cansancio ya que hace días que no duermo. Empiezo a ver borroso, mi cuerpo empieza a caer al agua y a lo jejos te escucho gritar

-Sa…sa… su...ke… sasuke-

Todo es oscuro otra vez escucho a alguien llamándome un susurro apenas percibidle pero se va a incrementando de a poco, abro mis ojos para saber quien me llama y ahora te escucho con más claridad

-¿Sasuke estas bien?-

No entiendo tu pregunta y no la contesto ninguno de los dos decía algo , solo estábamos callados tu mirabas las sabanas y yo el techo

-Por…¿ Por qué no dejaste que me ahogara?- Voy directo al grano nunca me ha gustado darle vuelta al asusto te miro fijamente a los ojos y tú también me miras

-No sé-

No sabía que decir a eso, no me lo esperaba, como se supone que debo tomar eso, o como debo reaccionar

-Tú… me odias ¿verdad?- Cierro los ojos no quiero verte la casa si tu respuesta es un sí.

-Yo… no te odio Sasuke-

Abro los ojos y te miro con sorpresa

-Como… es posible si te e lastimado… y… casi te mato- Me miras con tus grandes ojos azules y me sonríes te me acercas y siento tus labios sobre los míos un simple rose pero al instante siento mis mejillas arder por el sonrojo.

-Te amo… Uchiha y eso no lo puedo cambiar fácilmente- dices algo sonrojado -desde… desde el primer día en que nos conocimos-

Me quedo sin palabras, mi corazón late fuertemente como si fuera a explotar no puedo más, me lanzo sobre ti, te sorprendes pero cierros los ojos y pareciera que quisieras que mis labios se juntaron con los tuyos, no sabes cómo eso me provoca me vuelves loco, me acerco para complacerte más termino en tu hombro por el cansancio aun no me he recuperado del todo.

-Sasuke estas bien- En tu voz se nota mucha preocupación... solo te contesto con un si

-¡Sasuke! Estas hirviendo- tu tono de preocupaciones aumenta… -los dejaremos para otra ocasión, ahora debes de recuperarte- Al escuchar eso algo en mi reacciona en seguida

-¡NO!- Te digo con firmeza y te beso con cariño después introduzco mi lengua, pero no tardo en notar que algo en ti reacciona específicamente en tu entrepierna me separo un poco para ver tu mirada, te tapas tu rosto de la vergüenza, sonrió pícaramente y te miro calmadamente

-Porque tapas tus ojos si te ves adorable mi pequeño dobe- Agarro una de tus manos y la llevo a mi pecho, espero que sientas mi corazón aun que por tu reacción seguro que lo sentiste en seguida, bajas tu otra mano.

-Sasuke baka- Te miro sorprendió, tu cara esta mas roja que un tomate, no aguanto la risa y empiezo a reír como nunca, me pregunto cuánto tiempo ha pasado desde que me he reído tan enérgicamente, mas a ti eso no te da gracia y me empiezas a dar golpecitos en el pecho y me miras con odio

-BAKA cambio te opinión te odio- Miras hacia otro lado y me das la espalda, te abrazo con cariño

-Sabes que te amo… es que te ves tan adorable y lindo- te doy un beso en el cuello te volteas y me miras con cariño mientras me robas un beso, un beso dulce

-También te amo Sasuke-

Mis instintos salieron a flotes a escuchar otra vez que me quieres no que me amas, te comienzo a besar un beso salvaje y apasionado, mis manos no se quedan quietas y te empiezo a quitar su chaleco mientras toca por encima de tu camisa tus pezones. Un gemido escapa de tus labios, sonrió pícaramente te termino de quitar la camisa y empiezo a besar, a lamer y dejar de vez en cuando una marca de que eres mío en cada espacio que empieza a quedar libre, y tú no puedes evitar sacar uno que otro pequeño suspiro y gemido.

-Que lindos sonidos haces- Te miro desde abajo y con una mano coloco mi cabello para atrás ya que me estorban un poco mi tarea, observo en tus ojos que te encanta que haga eso

-Pervertido- me dices con esos ojos azules que tanto me enloquesen

Busco tus labios mientras mis manos van a tus pantalones para quitarlos del camino me sorprendes por que tus manos también estas un poco inquietas y acarician por debajo de mi camisa, me sobre salto y saco un pequeño suspiro ya que sus manos están heladas aprovechas mi distracción y bajas mi pantalón y sacas mi "pequeño" y empiezas a jugar con el

-Na… Naruto…- susurro lascivamente tu nombre, no sé cómo es posible que sean tan bueno, siento su boca que recorre cada rincón de desde la punta hasta la base, lo metes completamente siento que llega a tu garganta, echo mi cabeza para atrás por el placer que me estás dando, regresas para arriba y soplas ligeramente la punta y te lo engulles otra vez por completo viéndome a los ojos, y tú me dices pervertido a mí, te aparto ya que estoy a punto de venirme

-Ahora me toca a mí- Te beso apasionadamente, recorro con mi lengua toda la pequeña cavidad de tu boca, mas tu lengua me sigue torpemente que raro pienso si hace un segundo eras tan hábil mi mano traviesa se escabulle entre tus bóxer y te los quito empiezo a masajearlo de arriba abajo, mientras miro la expresión de tu rostro si te miraras en un espejo no te reconocerías, que cara más lasciva tienes en estos momento.

-Sa… Sa... aaaa… Sasuke- Dios que maravillosos sonidos estoy escuchando tengo que prepararlo.

-Naruto voltéate y sube tus caderas- Me haces caso al parecer ya perdiste el sentido, busco un poco de vaselina en mi cajón al lado de la cama coloco un poco en la entrada de tu trasero rosadito, algo que nadie ve solo yo, empiezo a meter un dedo, te sobre saltas

-NO… duele, sácalo Sasuke duele- Empiezo a darte besitos en tu cabeza, para consolarte

-Solo tienes que relajarte y ya no te dolerá solo tienes que relajarte- Al parecer te relajas y logro mover un poco el dedo, mas empiezas a gemir un poco más fuerte, al pasar un rato introduzco otro dedo, y empiezas a llorar y gemir más fuerte.

-Sa… sa… sasu… Sasuke- Introduzco un tercer dedo para poder abrirte un poco más, mas tus gemidos se vuelven más fuerte y ya empiezas a sentir más placer agarras fuertemente las sabanas mientras un hilo de saliva recorre tu boca, te voltea y me miras

-Sasu… Sasuke te quiero… adentro- Pierdo completamente la conciencia de mi mismo y saco los dedos y te penetro de una sola estocada, mas tu gritas me quedo quieto y te doy besos

-Aaa… Naruto estas…uumm… muy estrecho, relájate- Siento como me aprietas siento que en cualquier momento me voy a venir, respiro agitadamente

-Sasuke… muévete ya no duele- Me miras y me muestras una gran sonrisa y te beso y empiezo a moverme lentamente para que no sientas dolor, mas no aguanto mucho y empiezo a mover mis caderas más rápidamente,

-AAAaaAAAA… Sasuke… Sasuke te amo… - me dices entre los besos que nos damos te volteo completamente y empiezo a acariciar tu pene de arriba abajo para que te distraigas un poco del dolor si es que sientes

-Naruto… también… te amo… - digo entre suspiros y besos, lo saco casi completo y lo mete de una sola vez

-AAAAAAAAAAA- Sacas un gemido enorme al parecer toque un punto donde te gusta, te penetro muchas veces tratando de darle a ese lugar, tú envuelves mi cuello con tus brazos para besarme.

-Naruto… estoy a punto de… - te prevengo para que estés preparado

-Yo también… Sasuke… Sasuke adentro vente dentro de mi-

Colocas tus piernas alrededor de mis caderas para que no tenga oportunidad de salir de tu interior, muevo mis caderas más fuertemente

-SASUKEEE!-

Me vengo en tu interior ciento que tus paredes internas se llena con mi semilla, tú también te vienes en mi mano, en tu pecho y el mío, respiramos agitadamente los dos y nos besamos. Te recuesto lentamente en la cama y salgo de tu interior me acuesto a tu lado y te miro a los ojos y tu a mi

-Sasuke te amo- Me acaricia la cabeza y me da un besito en los labios mis ojos se van cerrando lentamente

-Yo también te amo Naruto, así que no me dejes nunca- Lo agarro de la mano mientras él me sonríe angélicamente

-No te dejare, ahora duerme- Te acerca a mí y te abrazo posesivamente.

-Te quiero-

Fin :D

Yuuki: ^^ se termino espero les alla gustado este pequeño one-shot ^^

Sayumi: ya saben dejen sus Review

L: no sean tan duras con las enanitas

Karli: no meresen su compacion denles tomatsos :3

Haruka: oya oya eso no es bueno, espero que no sean tan duras

Yu/Yumi: arigato gosaimasu -reverencia-

L/Karli/Haru: nos vemos la proxima jya ne~~


End file.
